What The Hell
by HarperC23
Summary: Kurt is a famous Hollywood actor who after finds his boyfriend cheating on him decides to live his life a little differently, he just needs some help. Enter Kurt's new co-star Hunter Clarington a wild party boy who instantly sets his sights on Kurt. As they embark on a journey of parties, sex, and just plain old fun both find that they have found more than fun they've found love.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this is my third Glee fic only with a new couple head lining it. As always it's Kurt but instead of a Kurtbastian this is a Kunter (Kurt/Hunter). I hope you like it, please remember to review.

**CHANGES IN THIS FIC FROM THE GLEE VERSE:**

**Hunter is two years older than Kurt **

**Kurt is 22 **

**Blaine and Kurt fell out of touch so no Blaine **

**Other than Mike, Sebastian, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Finn we won't hear from to many of the ND'S **

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS LIST:**

**LEXIE SHAW (HOLLAND RODEN) – Kurt's best friend/roommate – (22) **

**SMITH COLLINS (DAVE FRANCO) – Kurt's boyfriend (not in it very much at all as he is in ex after this chapter) – (23)**

**PEYTON WILSON (COLTON HAYNES) – Kurt's roommate/best friend (22)**

**ALYSSA PEEKE (SPENCER GRAMMER) – Kurt's roommate/best friend (24)**

**STONE LARSON (HENRY CAVILL) – Kurt's publicist (36)**

**EMILY JACKSON (BIANCA LAWSON) – Kurt's Friend (26)**

**BLAISE MONTGOMERY (CHRISTOPHER GORHAM) – Kurt's Friend – (25)**

**SERENA JACKSON (LEIGHTON MEESTER) – Kurt's friend – (23)**

**GREENLEE VAUGHN (TROIAN BELLISARIO) – Kurt & Hunter's Co-Star – (24)**

**DECLAN REESE (TYLER POSEY) – Kurt & Hunter's Co-Star – (22)**

**GLEE CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR:**

**KURT HUMMEL**

**QUINN FABRAY**

**SANTANA LOPEZ**

**NOAH PUCKERMAN**

**JAKE PUCKERMAN **

**MARLEY ROSE **

**HUNTER CLARINGTON**

**SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**

**FINN HUDSON**

**SAM EVANS **

**MERCEDES JONES **

**RACHEL BERRY**

**MIKE CHANG **

**SUGAR MOTTA **

**WHAT THE HELL (CH.1: I NEED A CHANGE)**

"Kurt, get me another Appletini please!" Lexie yelled at her friend and roommates back as he made his way to the bar to get another beer and a few shots of tequila. It was just another Saturday night at one of Kurt and his friends favorite night clubs Lure. They had been there for over two hours and Kurt could already tell that he needed to get a bottle of water for Serena and possibly Alyssa as they were both hanging on Peyton like their lives depended on it, laughing hysterically. Blaise and Emily were already up at the bar but Kurt didn't want to make them stay up there any longer so he made his way up.

After finally getting his drinks he made it over to the VIP table but as he was only a few steps away a couple of girls who were clearly drunk stopped him with an excited squeal.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE KURT HUMMEL!" One yelled in his face and though it was annoying Kurt put on one of his award winning smiles.

"Yes I am, how can I help you?" Kurt asked and it sent the girls off in another squeal of delight.

"We just love you, everything about you! You're such an inspiration, and every movie you make is fucking amazing, we love you so much!"

"Well thank you, the fans are who I do it for."

"We know this is annoying but can we get a picture?"

Kurt normally would've said no, and asked that they respect his time off but these girls warmed their way into his heart.

"Sure thing."

The girls screamed in glee before handing their camera to someone who was clearly a boyfriend. Kurt got in the middle as the two girls got on either side and wrapped their arms around him all three smiled as the flash went off. Once the photo was taken thanks were given and the girls and the guy were gone leaving Kurt alone once again.

Kurt made it into the booth and handed his friends their drinks before downing a shot of tequila and prayed that the alcohol help take some of the stress of life away. Though it had been a very good work day his personal life was taking a hit. Unknown to anyone other than Kurt and his boyfriend of three years, fellow actor Smith Collins their relationship was not in a good place.

This was mainly due to Smith flirting with any guy who moved in his general vicinity. What once was playful banter between Smith and these other guys had turned to full on flirting with groping and everything. The other thing was that Smith seemed to have gotten himself a drinking problem which meant Kurt had to pick him up from random bars at all hours of the night and usually found some slut hanging all over his boyfriend.

These instances caused massive fights between the two of them and it made Kurt's friends like Smith less and less. In fact Peyton, Blaise, Alyssa, Serena, Lexie and Emily full on hated Smith which had led to terrible fights between Smith and all of them which just caused Kurt more stress. Yet it didn't seem to bother Smith that none of Kurt's friends liked him, in fact most of the time Kurt was sure Smith didn't care about anyone other than himself. So why was he still with him? Simple, despite his many faults Kurt was completely in love with his boyfriend. It was as he was going through his thoughts that Serena's voice interrupted his inner monologue bringing him back to reality.

"What are you thinking about so hard in there?" Serena asked tapping Kurt's head with her finger

"Just wondering if I drink enough of these, if all the stresses in my life will go away."

"By stress you mean Smith?" Lexie asked as she drank her appletini and waited for Kurt's response.

"I could say no but then"

"We would know you're fucking lying." Peyton finished Kurt's sentence with a serious face and obvious annoyance that Smith had been brought up tonight

"Peyton I know you don't like him but he is my boyfriend."

"Tell him to stop treating you like shit and I'll give the guy a chance."

"Okay how about we change the subject!" Alyssa requested when she saw how upset Kurt was getting and everyone agreed. Three hours passed and everyone was feeling the alcohol that they had just consumed and had decided to get the driver to take them home.

"Actually can you drop me off at Smith's house Max?" Kurt asked and the driver quickly said he would, when Kurt turned to look at his friends he saw what he knew he would see. Confusion and a little bit of anger was on each of their faces.

"What?"

"Kurt tonight was suppose to be about us not you ditching us to spend time with the douche." Blaise slurred as he leaned into Kurt's personal space and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Blaise, I've been with you guys all night."

"The night's not over yet, we were going to drink some back at home and watch scary movies!" Serena announced while she was trying to keep from falling off her seat.

"I'm just going to stop by and get my phone I left it there, it will take five minutes at the most!"

"Wait so you're not ditching us?"

"No Blaise, I'm not ditching you I just need my phone you guys can wait in the car."

"You promise you'll come back out and come home with us?" Emily asked

"I fucking promise!"

Cheers of joy were screamed and Kurt was left to laugh at his drunken friends. Five minutes passed and before anyone knew it Kurt was getting out of the car and heading towards Smith's front door, the key his boyfriend gave him already out of his pocket and entering the lock. Not wanting to wake his boyfriend he quietly crept inside but the scene before him made it clear Smith was not asleep nor alone.

The dining room table was set for two people and had Kurt's favorite wine in the middle. The wine bottle was empty and so was the two others Kurt found right next to it. There was also something else that made Kurt's heart clench. All over the floor leading up to the stairs that led to Smith's room were two sets of clothes. Some of the items he recognized as Smiths the other's he had never seen. As he made his way up to Smith's bedroom the sounds of moaning could be heard and Kurt's eyes began to water, the only thing keeping him walking toward the door was the hope he was wrong.

_This is a joke, it has to be one of his jokes that aren't fucking funny, it has to be_

When he made it towards the door and pushed it open that thought and hope crashed to the floor along with Kurt's heart. There a few feet away in Smith's bed was his boyfriend and he was pounding into some guy Kurt had never seen before. They kept going at it till Kurt accidentally knocked over a vase by the door and it shattered causing both men on the bed to find not just a broken vase but Smith's broken boyfriend right next to it.

"KURT! What are you doing here?" Smith asked with surprise and what sounded like shame

It was then that Kurt came out of his trance and the hurt turned to anger, an anger that Kurt couldn't keep inside him.

"That's you're fucking question? What the fuck am I doing here? If you must know I left my phone here this afternoon, now tell me what the fuck are you doing?"

"Kurt, I am so."

"Don't fucking say you're sorry because you're not Smith! How could you, by the way slut this is a private conversation, get the fuck out!" Kurt spat at the man under his boyfriend who quickly moved out of Smith's hold and ran out the door in search of his clothes. Once he was gone Kurt closed the door and simply stared at his boyfriend of three years, the guy who said he would never do this to him and all he saw was lies. That's all this relationship was lies, and Kurt never saw it till now, oh but his eyes were wide open now, and the only left one conclusion Kurt was DONE with Smith Collins.

"Kurt babe, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Oh yeah? How the fuck was I suppose to find out in a fucking text?"

"No, look I never meant to hurt you, I've just be really lonely these past few months."

"Months?" Kurt whispered as another unwanted truth was brought to the surface. This wasn't a random guy, this had been going on for months, FOR MONTHS. How could he be so blind?

"Kurt"

Smith tried to take a step towards the broken man in front of him but Kurt just maneuvered past him, grabbed his phone and headed for the door. As he was just about to leave the room he turned around and let Smith see the pain he caused as the tears pooled down his eyes.

"I loved you, I would've never done this to you."

With that Kurt dashed down the stairs, ran outside and jumped in the car and demanded Max get them out of there quickly. His friends were all demanding answers as to what caused Kurt to break down in tears when minutes earlier he was so happy.

"He's cheating on me, he's been cheating on me for months!" Kurt sobbed out as he was pulled into a hug by Alyssa and Serena rubbed his back.

Once the news was out his friends were furious, Peyton and Blaise wanted to go back and kick the shit out of him, and surprisingly Lexie did as well. Emily, Serena and Alyssa were all comforting their broken friend as they made their way home. That night Kurt told them he was done with Smith and he was done being someone's door mat. When questioned what he meant he told them he wanted to reinvent himself, not a radical change just one that let him see past people's bullshit, he also planned to have a lot more fun than he usually did.

After hours of consoling and assuring their friend that he would get over this and be stronger for it everyone eventually passed out in various locations in Kurt's room. Kurt was currently laying in bed with Alyssa's head on his chest and Lexie softly snoring on his other side. Emily was on the other side of Alyssa and Serena had taken the couch while Peyton and Blaise blew up an air mattress in Kurt's room and slept on that.

It was as he looked around at all his sleeping friends that Kurt realized he wasn't alone in this. He had amazing people who would always be there for him, sure he lost Smith but was it really a loss? Kurt didn't think so not when he had a plan and he had amazing people to help keep him on track. Yes things would get better, he would make sure of it.

AN: Alright there is chapter one, did you like it so far? PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 2 will be up in a few hours. Hunter shows up in the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Meeting Of Sexual Nature

AN: Here is chapter 2, here they meet and spend time together. WOW you guys have been amazing reviewers for the first chapter, thank you so much! I was afraid no one would read a Kurt/Hunter story but I am so glad they are! Okay again this chapter is about 3,000 – 4,000 words but starting chapter 3 they should be about 5,000 – 7,000 words. OH AND THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! I have also decided this fic will be about 18 to 20 chapters! Anyway here is chapter 2 so sorry it took so long to get this out, my computer was being a bitch and kept freezing but it's fixed now. You need to be patient with updates I will only be able to update one to two chapters a week as I am working on three other fics as well as this one. Also there are four new OC characters so check that out, and please review!

**CHANGES IN THIS FIC FROM THE GLEE VERSE:**

**Hunter is two years older than Kurt **

**Kurt is 22 **

**Blaine and Kurt fell out of touch so no Blaine **

**Other than Mike, Sebastian, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Finn we won't hear from to many of the ND'S **

**(NEW CHANGE) Sebastian is Kurt's best friend **

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS LIST: (2 MORE CHARACTERS ADDED ON AS KURT'S CO-STARS BLAME GOSSIP GIRL AND NEW GIRL LOL!)**

**LEXIE SHAW (HOLLAND RODEN) – Kurt's best friend/roommate – (22) **

**SMITH COLLINS (DAVE FRANCO) – Kurt's boyfriend (not in it very much at all as he is in ex after this chapter) – (23)**

**PEYTON WILSON (COLTON HAYNES) – Kurt's roommate/best friend (22)**

**ALYSSA PEEKE (SPENCER GRAMMER) – Kurt's roommate/best friend (24)**

**STONE LARSON (HENRY CAVILL) – Kurt's publicist (36)**

**EMILY JACKSON (BIANCA LAWSON) – Kurt's Friend (26)**

**BLAISE MONTGOMERY (CHRISTOPHER GORHAM) – Kurt's Friend – (25)**

**SERENA JACKSON (LEIGHTON MEESTER) – Kurt's friend – (23)**

**GREENLEE VAUGHN (TROIAN BELLISARIO) – Kurt & Hunter's Co-Star – (24)**

**DECLAN REESE (TYLER POSEY) – Kurt & Hunter's Co-Star – (22)**

**PAIGE WINTERS (BLAKE LIVELY) – Kurt & Hunter's Co-Star – (23)**

**EZRA REEVES (MAX GREENFIELD) – Kurt & Hunter's Co-Star – (29) **

**BACKGROUND OC CHARACTERS (THIS PEOPLE WILL BE SHOWN VERY LITTLE):**

**MARCUS KENT (BRAD PITT) – Director to Kurt's new movie – (43)**

**LIBBY KENT (ANGELINA JOLIE) – Logan's Wife/Co-Director of Kurt's movie – (40)**

**GLEE CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR:**

**KURT HUMMEL**

**QUINN FABRAY**

**SANTANA LOPEZ**

**NOAH PUCKERMAN**

**JAKE PUCKERMAN **

**MARLEY ROSE **

**HUNTER CLARINGTON**

**SEBASTIAN SMYTHE**

**FINN HUDSON**

**SAM EVANS **

**MERCEDES JONES **

**RACHEL BERRY**

**MIKE CHANG **

**SUGAR MOTTA **

**WHAT THE HELL (CH.2: NEW JOB, NEW FRIENDS, NEW POSSIBILITES, NEW ME):**

"Can you believe we both got roles in the new Marcus and Libby Kent movie?" Alyssa squealed as she and Kurt made their way to the studio where the movie was being shot.

"Well we can thank Stone for that, honestly Alyssa control your excitement."

Kurt said with a laugh though if Kurt was being honest he was just as excited as Alyssa. Though both of them had made pretty big names for themselves as well as their friends being cast in a Marcus and Libby Kent movie was pretty big. Both Libby and Logan had started out as actors themselves and had made many great movies with large box office number but these past seven years since they had married and started having kids they had turned to directing while acting in a few movies on the side and they were very, very good.

They were so good every actor on the planet wanted to be cast in their movies and only a select few got to live that dream. Those actors then went on to rave about how creative, professional, talented and kind both of them were and how they would love to work with them again. So when after four weeks of Kurt being single and needing something good in his life became a necessity his agent Stone delivered when he said both the Kent's were interested in having him try out for the lead in their new movie about two gay men meeting and falling in love in beautiful Los Angeles, California. Kurt jumped on the chance and went to the audition along with Alyssa who was trying out for the role of one of Kurt's friends.

Though they were both nervous as fuck at the time Marcus and Libby instantly made them feel comfortable with welcome hugs and friendly banter before the audition started. Five hours later Kurt and Alyssa's friends were celebrating with them on their friends getting the roles they wanted. That was two weeks ago since then Libby had sent both of them a list of the co-worker and both were pleased with the list of respectable actors, there was one however that caught Kurt's eye more than the others. It was the one who was playing his love interest in the movie. It was well known party boy Hunter Clarington.

When he told his friends they were all interested on how Kurt felt about working with Hunter. While the actor was professional and talented on set, the media had been very good at showing his party side after hours. He was constantly in clubs or at people's parties and on more than one occasion having to much to drink, getting caught fucking some guy in a club bathroom or friend's pool, or just acting out in general. While Kurt partied and drank he always made sure to stop after getting just tipsy enough to not be able to stand on his feet for a long period of time.

Truthfully Kurt and Hunter couldn't be more different in that area, but that's what drew Kurt's excitement into meeting Hunter. He wanted something different and while the movie was a great start, a new friend in Hunter Clarington might be just the extra push he needed into this new him. Though he wouldn't be getting caught having such in public he was willing to be a little more adventurous in other areas.

"Kurt, KURT!" Alyssa's voice shrieked in his ears and brought him out of his inner thoughts and back to reality. It was then that he realized they had stopped moving and were parked outside the building that they would be meeting the cast and Marcus and Libby.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I figured you were far too busy day dreaming about Hunter Clarington, again!" Alyssa whispered playfully before running inside the building with Kurt hot on her heels, he was a few steps away from catching her when her ran into a firm body. As he was about to land on his ass a firm pair of arms caught him.

"Whoa there, you okay?" The boy that Kurt recognized as Declan Reese asked with a kind smile. Kurt was stunned for only a second before coming back to reality and returning Declan's smile as he pulled himself out of his co-stars arms.

"I am now that you saved me from embarrassment thank you so much."

"Hey anyone not willing to save a huge star like Kurt Hummel is out of his fucking mind!" The taller boy responded getting a laugh from Kurt.

"Well thank you anyway but I must say you're just as big as star as me!"

"Nah dude, we all know who the bigger stars are in this picture, there's a reason Libby and Marcus gave you the role only a little while after auditioning, but I am thrilled to both meet and work with you!"

"Thanks man, I am honored to work with you as well."

"Declan are you trying to steal Kurt away from our other leading man?" A teasing voice asked bringing both boys attention to a tall, blonde beauty better known as Paige Winters who was accompanied by Alyssa and the other female co-star Greenlee Vaughn all three girls held huge smiles on their faces.

It was then that Kurt noticed that Declan was blushing and wasn't making eye contact with any of them. Did Declan have a crush on Kurt? Before the boy could think any further Greenlee was in his space giving him a warm hug.

"Kurt, I'm so glad to be working with you! I love your work." The brunette said as she held onto Kurt for a minute longer than necessary before allowing Paige to do the same. Once Kurt was out of Paige's embrace he smiled his best smile at the two women in front of him.

"Thank you both, I am very excited to be working with you guys as well as Ezra and Hunter on this project."

"Isn't it a great movie? I'm so glad I got casted I was worried for awhile." Paige honestly declared and just as all five of them were really getting into conversation a voice stopped Kurt cold in his tracks.

"Well, well if it isn't my hot co-stars, and my super hot love interest, you all talking about how hot Kurt and I are going to make this movie?" Hunter's smooth voice asked the group as the boy approached them with their final co-star Ezra Reeves at his side.

"That's exactly what they were talking about Hunter, just look at their faces." Ezra teased which broke the silence and everyone greeted Ezra and Hunter and were all really getting along, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Though Kurt was really enjoying getting to know his co-stars he couldn't help but feel eyes on him the whole time, and just as he predicted when he sought them out he found Hunter close by his side staring at him with hidden lust.

Just as Kurt was about to start a private conversation with his on screen love interest Libby and Marcus came out and ushered the cast into a private meeting room. As Kurt sat down he found Hunter quickly by his side, once again staring at him while Paige sat on his other side. What happened next made Kurt jump in surprise, because in record time Hunter had his hand on Kurt's thigh and was rubbing it, while making sure to get just as close to his cock without really touching it. Then Hunter leaned over and whispered words Kurt almost thought he had imagined but surely had not based on Paige's amused expression at overhearing what was said.

"Just imagine all the fun we're going to have practicing those sex scenes babe, I can barely wait."

It was then that Kurt realized that not only was Hunter serious in wanting to have actual sex with him but he was also teasing him a little, well unknown to Hunter Clarington the pale boy had mastered the art of talking dirty and teasing right back.

"Think you can keep up with me Hunter?" He whispered while carefully moving Hunter's hand to his cock and making the other boy gasp at the nine inch erection that Kurt's jeans were having trouble concealing. However just as shocked as Hunter had been at first Kurt instantly knew he had recovered when he felt his co-star grip rub his erection through his jeans making Kurt's desire to moan very hard to conceal.

"I wanted you when you were just fucking hot, what I have in my hands has just sealed the deal, I'm going to get you naked and I am going to make you cum so hard you'll see actual stars."

"Promises, promises let's just see how things go from here." Kurt replied

"Yes, lets."

With that Kurt erection was let go and the two went back to focusing on the meeting as if nothing had happened. Though unknown to either boy they were both secretly fantasizing about what the sex would be like and each one grew to like each scenario that played in their heads. Thirty minutes later everyone was released to go home for the day but it was only thirty minutes after that they cast had made it to Kurt and Alyssa's home for a night of drinking with Kurt's roommates and friends and bonding some more.

Another hour later of Kurt and Hunter heavily talking dirty to each other and drinking several drinks, Kurt finally found himself separating from Hunter and the other guys to get another drink. He had made inside the kitchen with Peyton, Serena and Lexie following closely behind waiting to get him alone in the kitchen before jumping him which was the door was closed they did.

"So you and Hunter Clarington are getting very, very friendly." Peyton casually said with a knowing smirk as he made Kurt and Lexie another Long Island Iced Tea, while Serena was pouring herself a margarita.

"Yeah, that's what co-stars do, especially co-stars who are love interests." Kurt replied just as casually but his friends weren't having it

"Please Kurt, the two of you are seconds away from fucking!" Lexie slurred as she leaned into Kurt

"Yeah, K he has been eye fucking you since he got here and you've been doing the same." Serena chimed in. Realizing he was caught Kurt rolled his eyes before giving up the innocent act and coming clean to his friends.

"Fine, you caught us, so what?"

His answer got Serena and Lexie to cheer in joy before texting Emily, Alyssa and Blaise that Kurt had cracked and once Kurt heard Emily's squeal he knew that his closest friends were in on his intentions with Hunter.

"Oh Kurt I am so happy for you, this and your movie are so good for you!" Lexie said with a wide smile

"I completely agree, this will show Smith that you're not broken without him." Serena said with a serious face before starting to down her margarita.

"While I agree with our friends if he breaks your heart, Blaise and I will break his legs." Peyton said with a serious look on his face, and when Kurt was about to protest the boy simply pulled him into his arms and held him there.

"I don't care what this is, whether it's meaningless sex or not if you get hurt, I won't let it go like I did with Smith, you're the closest thing I have to a brother, I love you man."

Though Kurt knew most of Peyton's affections were from him being drunk he also knew that everything the boy just said was nothing but the truth. It warmed his heart to know he had such amazing friends who would do anything for him, he was so blessed. So instead of telling Peyton his threat wasn't necessary he simply hugged the boy back and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks best friend, I love you too."

"What the fuck is this? You already moving on to someone else babe?" Hunter's voice brought Peyton and Kurt out of their embrace but when the saw the amusement in Hunter's eyes they knew he was once again playing with them.

"While I would love to fuck Kurt into next week and make him mine, something tells me he only has eyes for you tonight." Peyton announced with a laugh before ushering Serena and Lexie out of the room and leaving Kurt and Hunter alone. Just as the door closed again Hunter turned to ask Kurt if that was true but was stopped by the shorter boys lips crashing onto his own.

It only took seconds for Hunter to realize what was happening before his lips responded and began fighting Kurt's for dominance while the pale boy quickly removed his and Hunter's shirts as the two remained lip locked. They stayed like that until both needed air but as Hunter breathed big gulps of oxygen in Kurt only needed a few seconds before moving his lips down to Hunter's neck and sucking making the older boy moan in pleasure.

"Jesus Kurt, as hot as this is can't we move it to somewhere more private?" Hunter asked gasping as Kurt lips sucked a patch of skin in his mouth and nibbled on it almost certain to leave marks on Hunter's neck before pulling back and palming Hunter's dick that seemed to be a little smaller than Kurt's but much fatter as well.

"You want privacy babe? Follow me?"

Within seconds the two boys were crashing into Kurt's room in nothing but their boxer briefs, Kurt's blue and Hunter's black. Before Hunter could comprehend how it happened Kurt had removed both sets of briefs leaving both boys nude only Hunter was laying on the bed as Kurt made his way down his torso sucking each nipple individually before moving further down.

"Jesus Kurt, you're so fucking sexy!" Hunter screamed as Kurt made his way down to Hunter's hard and leaking cock, and just before engulfing it he stopped and looked up into Hunter's pleading eyes.

"Think what I was doing before was sexy, how about you fuck my mouth and see how much sexier things can get?"

The pale boy was silenced by Hunter's hand forcing his mouth onto his cock and just as the pale boy mouth opened more and getting used to be full, Hunter rapidly fucked the boys mouth over and over again screaming words of encouragement the entire time. Only a few more pumps later was Hunter cumming down Kurt's throat and groaning as Kurt swallowed every drop before removing the softening cock and licking around what had Hunter's balls.

Though before he knew what was happening Hunter had Kurt laying where he had previously been and had instantly deep throated all nine inches of Kurt's cock while massaging his balls.

"HUNTER! Jesus you're so good at this, please let me fuck that slutty mouth of yours." Kurt plead and with a nod of approval from the older boy Kurt went to work fucking Hunter's mouth and throat relishing in the gagging sounds that Hunter occasionally made. It was only a few minutes later that Kurt had cum and Hunter like Kurt was swallowing everything the pale boy gave him.

Several minutes later the two boys were laying in Kurt's bed exhausted from the booze and the release that each had given the other. Kurt's head lay on Hunter's chest and Hunter held the boy tight against his body neither boy said anything they simply lay there in post orgasm bliss before finally falling asleep.

AN: THAT'S CHAPTER 2! Told you there would be smut, just no fucking YET! Was it good? This is my first attempt at smut. Anyway please review, chapter 3 should be up by next Tuesday! Also please look into my other fics that I am working on they are below.

**The Social Ladder (Kurtbastian): Kurt is captain of the Cheerio's but treats everyone with kindness. His jock boyfriend Blaine does not. Despite that they love each other, Blaine cheating changes that. Now Kurt finds comfort in the last place he thought to look in his English partner and McKinley's biggest nerd Sebastian Smythe.**

**You Left Me Here Alone (Twilight/KOMH sequel): KURTBASTIAN Kurt knew they were strong enough to make it last. He knew but Sebastian. He left him, alone he swore he wouldn't but he did, he left him broken and alone. Blaine's a great distraction but Kurt will never want anybody else. He only wants Sebastian.**

**A New Start (Glee/Teen Wolf): Kurt Hummel has always known he was different. He could hear people's thoughts and he controls light or lightning in a defense against those who would hurt him. The only thing his powers couldn't do was save his brother Finn from death after a car accident. Now a junior in high school Kurt needs a change, and Burt agrees to let him move to California to live with his cousin Lydia who knows all about Kurt's powers in hopes of a safer and happier life. Only to find more danger and secrets surrounding his new friends/school, and several people who want to use his powers for their own gain. On top of all this he is also growing closer and closer to a boy named Ethan who unknown to Kurt plans for them to be more than friends. He knows they're meant to be, but can he convince Kurt? (Kurt/Ethan)**


End file.
